


Капитанские проблемы

by Toplivogriz, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Мини [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toplivogriz/pseuds/Toplivogriz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: когда Коннор пришел к нему на собеседование, Аллен удивился. Потому что этот «переговорщик» заявил, что отлично подойдет на роль снайпера. Вот вам и мирные пластиковые ребята.
Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Мини [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612264
Kudos: 8





	Капитанские проблемы

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Капитанские проблемы  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1460 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Капитан Аллен/Коннор (RK800)  
>  **Категория:** пре-слэш  
>  **Жанр:** UST  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Предупреждения:** по мотивам заявки с кинк-феста: после революции Коннор уходит в спецназ, а Аллена тащит от вида Коннора со снайперской винтовкой.  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Когда Коннор пришел к нему на собеседование, Аллен удивился. Потому что этот «переговорщик» заявил, что отлично подойдет на роль снайпера. Вот вам и мирные пластиковые ребята.  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Капитанские проблемы"

С людьми работать лучше. Аллен уверен. Не потому что он ксенофоб или, упаси боже, расист. Не потому что люди надежнее. Это не так, хотя в свой отряд парней он всегда отбирал тщательно — но бывало всякое и на заданиях, и в самом отделе. Он даже не сексист, — пара девиц под его командованием тоже когда-то работали.

Но новое время требует перемен. И вот теперь вместе с людьми обязаны трудиться андроиды — как абсолютно равноправные члены общества. Аллен не против. Но люди… понятнее, что ли. 

Он видел Коннора в деле. Но тогда он был только переговорщиком. Спас девочку от сбрендившего домашнего андроида, который взял ее в плен и угрожал вместе спрыгнуть с крыши. Сработал Коннор хорошо, четко. Даже не перегрелся от старания. Особенно Аллен оценил молча отданный пистолет, который Коннор нашел где-то в квартире. Вот уж с отчетами тогда пришлось повозиться, объясняя, откуда андроид, которому в руках держать оружие не положено, взял ствол. 

А когда Коннор пришел к нему на собеседование, Аллен удивился. Потому что этот «переговорщик» заявил, что отлично подойдет на роль снайпера. Вот вам и мирные пластиковые ребята. 

Проблем с ним не возникло. В него уже было загружено все необходимое для успешной службы в спецназе. А то, чего не было, он восполнил самостоятельно без каких-либо проблем. Аллен оценил. 

Особенно оценил то, как Коннор обращался с оружием. С любым, но лучше прочего — с винтовкой. Она была для него как отличная гоночная машина для пилота «Формулы-1». Они сочетались так, словно создавались друг для друга. Настоящая любовь, которая и не снилась жалким человечкам, которым лишь бы поебаться и заглушить животные инстинкты.

Аллен оценил. Загвоздка крылась в том, что он сам, вроде как, все еще оставался человеком. Пусть жестким, даже грубым, порой безжалостным и твердолобым. Но человеком — из плоти и крови, из внезапных желаний и борьбы с самим собой за определенные принципы.

Преступник нервничал. Дергался как муха, застрявшая в паутине. И, как та самая муха, только крепче увязал. Додумался же — взять в заложники собственную бывшую жену и ребенка. Пацана держал за спиной, а женщину выставил щитом перед собой, зная, что по нему могут стрелять. Зная, что по нему будут стрелять. Но надеясь обдурить всех, кто работал с подобными ему психами и социопатами ежедневно.

Отряд Аллена давно был готов действовать. Еще пять минут, и они бы ворвались в дом, раз переговоры ни к чему не вели. Снайперы не могли действовать из-за закрытых занавесками окон. Оставался только штурм. 

Но дверь отворилась и на пороге появилась перепуганная вусмерть женщина, за ней едва-едва торчала голова рыжего парня, удерживающего пистолет у ее виска. Мальчишку стало видно только тогда, когда этот дикий «паровозик» отошел от лестницы на пару шагов. По сути, и женщина, и пацан, оба были щитом, прикрывающим тело изобретательного труса с обеих сторон. 

На крышах расположились снайперы. Двое отличных ребят, с которыми Аллен работал уже несколько лет, и Коннор. Ни в ком из них он не сомневался. Все были настоящими профессионалами и дело свое знали. 

Аллен думал о Конноре. 

Не только потому, что хотелось увидеть, как он сидит на позиции, уверенный и спокойный. Не потому что в память врезался его образ: он упирает приклад в плечо, вглядывается в прицел. Палец его лежит на спусковом крючке. Практически гладит его еле уловимым движением. Будто бы договаривается со своей винтовкой о чем-то. Она — его продолжение, его подруга. Он как-то зовет ее, хотя никто не слышит. 

— Ждем команды, — раздалось в наушнике.

— Не стрелять, — распорядился Аллен. 

Он видел, что позиция крайне неудачная. Парень прятался за заложниками, даже макушка еле виднелась. Высока была вероятность задеть женщину и ребенка. Да и сильный ветер с мелким дождем уверенности в успехе не прибавляли. 

Они втроем медленно шли к машине, которую парень потребовал едва только начались переговоры. 

Напряжение окутывало, всех. Даже бывалые полицейские замерли на своих позициях точно дети, заигравшиеся в «море волнуется». 

Заложница что-то тихо говорила преступнику. В глазах ее стояли слезы, но она, надо отдать должное, держалась. Аллен не слышал, но был уверен, что у нее только одна просьба — отпустить сына. Едва ли это могло сработать, учитывая, в какое положение они все попали. Парень явился за ребенком и планировал бежать с ним — хоть в Канаду, хоть на тот свет. Теперь Аллен прекрасно понимал, почему бывшая так противилась их встречам.

— Он у меня на прицеле, — спокойно сообщил Коннор.  
— Хорошо, — Аллен сглотнул, чувствуя, как зверь, скорую кровь. 

Троица тоже как-то взволновалась. Аллен передернул затвор, готовый стрелять. 

Тогда-то мальчишка и рванул в сторону, выдернул руку из ладони отца и бросился бежать. Растерявшись, тот даже едва не уронил пистолет, и дуло перестало упираться в висок женщины. 

— Не стрелять, — прозвучала команда по всем рациям голосом Аллена. 

В следующую секунду раздался выстрел, выбивший оружие из руки преступника. Женщина бросилась на пол, прикрывая голову руками. Вторая пуля попала ему в плечо, лишая возможности сопротивляться. 

Дальше полиции не составило труда его повязать…

Хорошая работа.

Только двое в этот момент знали, что капитан Аллен не отдавал последнего приказа.

В раздевалке пахло потом и усталостью. Парни были воодушевлены. Никто не умер. Операция удалась, пусть и большинство не поучаствовало в ней полноценно. Будет день, будет пища. Будут преступники, будет и работа.

Аллен ждал, медленно расстегивая и застегивая перчатки. Он не участвовал в оживленных разговорах. Только искоса поглядывал на Коннора, снимающего с себя форму как ни в чем не бывало. Коннор явно знал, что им есть о чем поговорить, и увиливать не собирался. Он тоже тянул время, дожидаясь, когда все уйдут. 

«Изображает из себя послушного понятливого андроида», — догадался Аллен. Он даже не знал, злило ли его подобное двуличие или просто поражало. Знал он только то, что оставлять все как есть нельзя. 

Когда из раздевалки вышел последний боец, хлопнув на прощанье Коннора по плечу и сказав: «Молодец, отлично сработал», — Аллен встал со своего места, отложив перчатки в сторону, и подошел к нему. 

Коннор вскинул на него спокойный взгляд, совершенно не стесняясь, что стоял перед ним в одних штанах. 

— Тебя за такое следует убить на месте, — сказал Аллен, глядя ему прямо в глаза. 

— Но вы не убьете, — заметил Коннор. 

Аллен прищурился, но не озвучил следующего по логике аргумента про увольнение. Бессмысленного по сути. Он не собирался и уже не мог его исполнить. Иначе сделал бы это сразу, не давая Коннору насладиться моментом триумфа, и самому не попадая в глупое положение своим промедлением. 

— Если еще раз, — проговорил он угрожающе, — ты провернешь что-то подобное, я вышвырну тебя из отряда как блохастого щенка. И ты больше никогда, ни под каким предлогом не устроишься в полицию. Даже секретарем. Ты меня понял?

— Да, капитан, — ответил Коннор. 

Он не выглядел раздосадованным или испуганным. Ему словно было все равно. А, с другой стороны, как еще могла реагировать машина?

Аллен сделал шаг назад. 

Он все еще не понимал, насколько правильно поступил, спуская Коннору с рук его поступок. У Коннора теперь был компромат на него. Он мог кому угодно донести, что капитан позволил ему самоуправствовать, а потом никак за это не наказал. 

Но Коннор не дал ему, погруженному в сомнения, уйти. Видимо, решил поговорить и объясниться. 

— Вы помните мою первую миссию? С андроидом серии PL600, который взял в заложницы маленькую девочку? 

Аллен остановился и вновь посмотрел на него. 

Коннор продолжил, правильно расценив его молчание. Аллен помнил. Слишком хорошо. 

— Я тогда не был девиантом. Но смотрел на него, на девочку, видел их страх. И понимал, что мы все втроем можем не уйти с этой крыши. Я мог бы сказать, что у меня был точный расчет, я знал, что нужно делать и выполнил свою миссию. Поэтому и я, и девочка остались целы. 

Аллен слушал, не понимая, куда он ведет. 

— Но в моем расчете не было смерти PL600. Я не хотел его обмануть, обещая, что его не тронут. 

Вот тут все и сложилось. Аллен перевел взгляд в сторону, немного огорченный тем, что задачка решалась крайне просто. Надо было просто вернуться к истокам и все становилось на свои места. Коннору не понравилось, как его ребята тогда сработали — расстреляли его несчастного собрата, не заботясь о сохранности корпуса. Может быть, это был первый шажок на пути к его девиации. Может быть, он действительно не подходил для работы в SWAT. 

Но Аллен вернулся к нему, набираясь прежней уверенности. Потому что кто еще, если не капитан, будет бороться за каждого своего бойца как за родного? И кому, кроме него, положено быть уверенным и непоколебимым?

Он положил руку на плечо Коннора и крепко сжал, даже не зная, почувствует ли тот что-то через свой скин, так поразительно имитирующий человеческую кожу со светлыми волосками и родинками.

— Этот… андроид убил людей. И нескольких ранил. Он взял в заложники маленькую девочку и был готов убить и ее. В такой ситуации мы бы стреляли даже в человека. 

Коннор кивнул. 

— Да, капитан. Я знаю. Но дело не в этом. Я не хотел, чтобы еще один ребенок видел, как на его глазах кого-то убивают. 

«С людьми работать лучше», — подумал Аллен. Они… понятнее, что ли. Даже если разговаривают с оружием и не торопятся стрелять, выполняя приказ. 

Но вышвыривать Коннора из отряда он не собирался. Наверное, потому, что все еще был человеком. Пусть жестким, даже грубым, но принципы Коннора с его — пока совпадали.


End file.
